


Mardi Gras in New Orleans - Sidebar VII

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Convergence, Gods, M/M, Magic, Mardi Gras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clan gets another invite to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras in New Orleans - Sidebar VII

There was a distinct chill in the air for late February, but Lydia still sat out in one of the open air patios around the Hale villa. The sun was shining and a nearby fire pit added some warmth to the air. Given all the events of the last few years, the summons from Derek wasn’t surprising. However, the invitation to a Mardi Gras Ball in New Orleans was unexpected.

Glancing over the table, she spotted the two Hale Alphas engaged in strenuous hand-to-hand combat. She chuckled as she realized an off-the-cuff comment by Leighton, the clan incubus, was true. The Hale men were shirt adverse. Michael and Derek were both bare chested and full out sparing. Jackson and Cameron both seemed to leave their shirts off an inordinate amount of time as well. Not that anyone minded exactly. The clang of clashing metal brought her attention back to the knife fight instead of the bare musculature.

“The view is nice.”

Lydia looked up and smiled at Leighton. “Your comment was on point.”

“Also seems like they aren’t exactly keen on underwear either.” He raised an eyebrow and pushed his chin in their direction. He cracked his knuckles and smiled. “I want to play.” He jumped down and used his abilities to move swiftly, like a blur, and knock both alphas off balance.

Moving closer to the railing, Lydia looked down and watched as Derek and Michael switched from fighting each other to fighting together. The change in Leighton over the last few months was nothing short of astounding. His grandmother was a highly regarded, and feared, sorceress. The changes in Leighton she attributed to being involved with, and bonding to, the Hale Clan. The speed and agility he was currently displaying was a case in point. His knife flashed in a furry of feints and strikes as he fended off both alphas.

Arms went around her shoulders and a warm breath whispered, “Beautiful how deadly they can be isn’t it?”

“Peter, why aren’t you playing?” she asked with warmth in her voice.

The gamma wolf scoffed. “And have my head handed to me in moments, I think not! Leighton has the advantage in speed, but he’s no match for them together.”

“I give!” Leighton huffed out as Michael removed his foot from the incubus’ chest. “You were supposed to be too worn down to deal with me.”

Michael helped Lee up and shrugged. “Maybe you need more practice,” noted as he patted the younger man on the shoulder.

“And to be more subtle,” Derek added as he wiped the blade on his shorts. “We heard you talking to Lydia.”

“Me and my big mouth.” Leighton dusted off his shorts and eyed both men. “Why did you even bother with shorts when everything is clearly on display?”

Michael and Derek traded looks, before the older wolf answered. “It is a bit cool out still.”

* * *

 

“You don’t seem excited to go to this ball,” noted Jordan as he kept slicing vegetables. He gave Lydia a smile and motioned her to start slicing as well. “I know there is far more to you than a pretty face, but a chance to dress to the nines seems like you’d jump at that.”

She shrugged as she grabbed a leek and started slicing it. “Derek has a beautiful red and gold mask for me to go along with a perfect dress. But a ball in New Orleans screams supernatural bull… Leighton can’t wait to go since his grandmother has told him how things were back in the day. And New Orleans seems to live in the past.”

Jordan looked up from his task and shook his head. It was hard for him to fathom that Leighton’s grandmother was over three hundred years old. He also couldn’t believe that she and Derek spoke on the phone more than once. Then again, Leighton’s heritage couldn’t be stranger than his own. Jordan still had no idea how he was a Nephilim or what that entailed.

“Still, this is one of those ‘can’t turn down’ invitations since it is from the Court of Three Sisters and the head of that Court is an enigma.” She looked over at Jordan and smiled. “You want to come?”

A clearing throat caused both of them to turn.  Michael walked in and clapped Jordan on the back. “If Deputy Parrish was cognizant of his full potential then he’d be great to send as well…” he gave Lydia a pointed look. That discussion had been held…several times.

“Good point,” muttered Jordan.

“There is a reason we aren’t sending wolves other than Derek to this affair,” Michael continued. “New Orleans is always full of intrigue in the best of circumstances. It is a city full of magic and mayhem.”

“And these aren’t,” added Lydia. She slid over her chopped veggies. She knew that Michael, Derek, and Peter were holding meetings. Something was up, but no one asked. Lynn, Marin, or Patrick were sometimes involved, but for the most part it was the three Hale men. “Cora didn’t want to go?”

Michael laughed, “No! We keep her and Cameron informed of everything and she wanted nothing to do with this. Becoming a doctor is her primary and secondary goal. Nothing else matters. Cameron is graduating and is focused on that.”

“Jackson?” She had to ask since he was a Hale by birth.

“Is trying to avoid any familial responsibility as long as possible. While we are now a large House, we are also full of unrealized potential. Leighton and you are going because you can handle yourselves. Derek because he needs to be more visible in our world.” Michael swiped a carrot and bit down. “The Court of Three Sisters is a place where various Courts and clans mix. While not neutral ground under the Accords, it is considered a place where even blood feuds are ignored.”

“And?” Jordan asked.

“They’re famous for their ball on Mardi Gras. While Stiles might have liked to go.”

Lydia groaned. “He’s stuck on a research project for his professors. Lucky him.” She eyed Michael for a moment. “And since you took the job as Dean of Students for Beacon Hills High…”

“Someone has to keep an eye out for the teenagers. I’ve seen Finstock’s ‘training’ and he’s a menace. “Malia, Liam, Brett, Mason, and the Keys twins are all there. Marin and Liz shouldn’t have to fend with that bunch alone.”

Lydia nodded and started to walk away. “I feel so old.”

* * *

 

The flight was an uneventful private charter arranged by Peter. They were in the Wyndham New Orleans. With all the rooms across the city booked for the annual celebration it was the closest they could get. The actual ball was three blocks away at the Omni Royal. With the crowds, they were forced to wait for an escort to the ball. It gave them time to get ready and relax for a bit.

Leighton came out in his tux with a purple and gold mask on with many beads around his neck.  He smiled broadly as Lydia came out. “What, it’s Mardi Gras in New Orleans, and we get to go to some swanky ball.”

“You’re an idiot,” Lydia scoffed as she walked in wearing a scarlet dress, hair tied up with a scarlet mask on. She practically glittered in the light. “Though you clean up well.”

“With you two there, I won’t stand out.” Derek walked in wearing a tux with a dark purple vest and bowtie. His mask was dark green with gold trim. “Shall we?” he asked as he tugged on his cufflinks. He knew his escort has waiting in the hallway. “I really don’t like these events.”

Leighton scoffed, “Better get used to them. You have several titles now and power; the invitations will keep coming.”

* * *

 

Even with the other hotel only three blocks away, the journey was full of people. A recent rain shower left puddles on the streets and the sidewalks were crowded with people. Even at the early hour, many were already drunk and stumbling around. It was a mass of people and completely chaotic. The escort kept people from running into the Hale party as they made the short trek. Even then there were a few close calls.

“I need to come back when I can hang out and party,” Leighton muttered.

Lydia rolled her eyes but said nothing. She groaned as they had to cross the street and several puddles of brackish rain water were in the way. “My shoes…” They made it to the doors and were let inside by the guards. The air around the outside of the hotel shimmered with magic.

“Enjoy the party, Your Grace,” said the doorman. “If your party will proceed to the Salon, they can join the ball. Our host asks that you have a private meeting with him.”

Derek nodded and another valet arrived to walk him through the hotel and outside. They came to a private gate and into the courtyard of the next door property. Up a small staircase they went and the valet opened a door to a well-appointed Study. “Your Grace, Monsieur Valmont will be with you shortly.”

* * *

 

The hotel was decked out in full Mardi Gras colors. Leighton lifted two flutes of champagne from a passing service tray and handed one to Lydia. “When in Rome…”

She took it and looked around. Her control over her abilities had grown exponentially the last few months. She allowed the ‘gray world’ to come into focus. Very few in the area around her were ‘normal’ human beings. She could see the swirls of those who were weres, changlings, and magic users. There were a few she could not place, but she also sensed nothing wrong with the refreshments. “Thank you.”

“I’ve not seen you at this event before. I would remember such fire amidst our purple and gold splendor. And of course there is the young mountain of a blond Adonis as well. We have a few of those though. I must say they don’t have your air about them though.”

Leighton and Lydia traded and look before offering their hands. “Leighton Harper.” “Lydia Martin.”

The tall man with a close cut beard, strong jaw, dark eyes, and jet black hair smiled broadly. “You must be with the Hale group. I’m Ambrose Edward Randolph the fifth. Everyone calls me Ward.” He flashed his electric Beta blue eyes at them and smiled.  “Welcome to Mardi Gras in New Orleans.”

* * *

 

The Study was beautiful. Derek could hear the revels of the weekend before the big event. The large free standing mirror in the corner drew his eye. It glowed at the edges and he noticed a mist forming on the ground.

‘ _Be not afraid young prince, I shall not harm you._ ’

The mirror glowed brightly before showing him the fire that destroyed his life. He wanted to look away, but couldn’t. The image shifted to him hanging in the air as his very soul was attacked. He could see his own writhing form as he is torn apart. He could still feel that phantom pain from time to time.

‘ _You know who has attacked you, but do you know who pulled the strings?_ ’ The image went back to the fire and the Fae trying to help, but thwarted by black magic. ‘ _Great evil was done and the scales have not been balanced. The time for rest has ended. You must find your enemies._ ’

The mist materialized in front of him into a shrouded woman of indeterminate age. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Events meant to destroy you instead turned you into something far greater than your fate had intended.” She guided him to the mirror and suddenly he saw himself as he appeared on the plane of the unseen. He glowed brightly with deep red and scarlet hues, but a very strong light at his core. A golden mantle shown about his head and shoulders. He could hardly believe it was him in the mirror.  The image shifted again to stars falling to Earth.

“You have fought many battles and many more are to come. You have powerful patrons now. Your host here is a clue. Not everything is a clear cut as some would have you believe. Convergence set in motion many things. Those that remember return to Earth to take up old duties.”

“Who are you?” he asked as he finally found his voice. The ache in his chest finally receded allowing him to breathe.

“This is the Court of Three Sisters. This is New Orleans on Mardi Gras, there has been magic here for ages and now it is stronger. We can cross the veil when we choose, Your Grace.” She raised his hand and placed a kiss on it. Mist formed around her again. ‘ _Learn what you can and find your enemies, they’re still out there. Your friends and family are far stronger than they reckoned. You are far stronger than they realized and they’ve made you far stronger still._ ’ Two small vials filled with different liquids appeared in his hands. ‘ _These will be useful shortly._ ’

The mirror glowed again as the mist vanished and the door opened. Derek turned to see a man in his thirties walk in. He turned and offered his hand. “Hello, I’m Derek Hale.”

“Greetings, Your Grace. I’m Sebastian Valmont.” He gave the alpha wolf a smile and motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. “Thank you for meeting me privately. There are rumors that a conference is going to be held later this year.”

* * *

 

“So are you friends with Lord Hale?” Ward asked as his sipped his drink.

Lydia smiled. “He’s the lover of my best friend.”

“I’m anxious to meet him. House Hale has a great deal of influence and we’d like their full support in organizing a national conference for werewolf affairs.” He picked up a passing drink and saluted the two in front of him. “To new friends…”

A lady in a beautiful feathered masque walked up and tutted at Ward as she brushed some lint from his shoulder. “Really, Ambrose, this is a party. This is a weekend for decadence and you’re still on about this political affair you want. Your father sent you here to meet the Hales, not bore them to tears.”

“Shush, Sheri, I know what I’m doing. This fair lady needs a dance and I’m sure this young stud could use an escort…”

Before either of them knew it, they were being led into the main ballroom and swept into the music.

“How well do you know Lord Hale,” Ward whispered as he moved around the room with Lydia. “They were well known, but that tragedy struck.”

Lydia gathered her thoughts before answering. The intent of the question wasn’t what it seemed. The man dancing with her had the air of familiarity, but that also bred wariness. “I’ve known him for a few years. I consider him a good friend. But I’m better friends with his lover.”

“Interesting. We’d heard word from California that the CalPack Council was reformed and one of the Hales was taking the lead.” The music stopped for a moment and Ward led her off to a side room to sit at a table. “The food is divine, you must try some.”

Leaning back, she took in her ‘host’ and slowly a wry smile crossed her face. “Cut the bull; what do you really want to know?”

“So direct and full of fire,” he said as he lifted a canape to his mouth. “They really are good.”

* * *

 

Derek took in his host and resisted the urge to pop his claws out. “I thought your kind was extinct!”

Valmont sat down and again motioned for Derek to take the chair opposite him. “I would be dead except I freed myself from the Red Court before World War I. The Red and Black Courts are extinct as Great Powers. But there are a few of us ‘Exiles’ that live on. My small clan lives here and there are some around the major cities, but we lay low. If the White Council knew then we’d be hunted by those damned Wardens or their paid allies. Places like New Orleans, London, and New York offer us…cover.”

“What makes you think I won’t turn you over?” Derek asked as he took his seat.

“Your Grace, as young as you are, even you know that the Council is not everything it should be. It has been compromised.” Valmont sat back and gave the young duke a hard look. “I’ve no love for the Courts and Great Powers, but I do like order. There is one here who would try to change the current course that leads to order. You helped defeat the Fomorian plans and now they are at the negotiation table.”

“I don’t follow,” Derek said as he looked around again.

“I can help you find who pulled the strings against your family. You and your family were, and are, overlords.  You don’t get down in the underworld. Oh, you know about it, but you haven’t been in its stink and muck for so long that it becomes part of your essence.” Valmont snarled. “Those of us who’re exiles lived this. Even climbing back up, we can smell its lingering putridness. It is a lingering stain that can’t be washed away. We are in a position to help you.”

“There is always a price for these types of things.” Derek wasn’t dumb. House Hale had some of the highest access now. The fact that a vampire asked him to this ball to hide this meeting meant something.

“Of course there is…”

* * *

 

Leighton finished dancing with Ward and moved to rejoin Lydia. Something caught his eye as he nodded at his dance partner. He smiled at several people as he passed them. As he joined Lydia he kissed her on her cheek. “There are vampires here.”

She hid her shock and straightened his beads. “White?”

He grabbed a glass off the table and handed it to her. “Red. An incredibly rare find from my understanding.”

“That is a common red,” Ward said as he rejoined them. “When is Lord Hale coming back?”

“He was meeting with the host,” Lydia answered. “I’m curious why you are so eager to meet him.”

Ward leaned back and laughed. “We have something in common. My father is the alpha of the Randolph pack in Virginia. We’re an old noble house going back to the founding of Virginia. My father’s cousin was his rival for head of the family until he broke with tradition and went to Harvard instead of William and Mary.”

Leighton placed a hand on Lydia’s wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze to keep her from asking any questions. He could tell that Ward was under pressure but also being honest. There was much moving in the wolf’s head and Leighton’s budding powers couldn’t get a fix on any one image.

“When William went there he met a wonderful woman and started dating her, against his grandfather’s orders. William was the brightest wolf in the family for generations, but was considered too soft to lead. My father was sent to get his cousin back. William’s girlfriend proved to be the stronger wolf and my father returned empty handed. William married Talia Hale, took her name, and fathered a new generation of Hales. He was disowned for his disobedience.”

“What does that have to do with Derek?” Lydia demanded. She didn’t like how this was going.

“He’s a Randolph by birthright and my father would like to meet him. Several packs want the Hales to help with a national conference and my father wants to meet Derek before that. He wants to start a family reconciliation. ”

* * *

 

“The Black Court survivors are either simple thralls or ancient Elders.” Valmont slid a paper to Derek. “A token of our friendship. We think, but cannot yet prove, that it was a Black Court ally that moved against your family. They aren’t just vampires, but are dark sorcerers. If it is an Elder then beware, they are evil and powerful.”

“And you want me to do what in return?”

“Magic has returned and many exiles are no longer powerless.” Valmont stood and looked out the window. “The Ways are full of ‘Others’ coming to this plane. If you haven’t noticed, Derek, it is getting more dangerous. Order must be kept. The alternative is almost too horrible to speak.”

Derek slipped the paper into his jacket. He stood and offered his hand. “I’ll be in touch. For now accept that I’ll not say anything to the Wardens about your existence as my show of good faith. And pass information on to you should you need it.”

“That is acceptable. A word of caution; the past is never dead.”

The sudden bang of fireworks had Derek wincing. His enhanced hearing disliked loud noises and he hated surprises.

The door opened suddenly, two people barged in. A woman moved next to Valmont. “Hunters are coming down the river. They’ll enter the city in minutes.”

“Been over a century since the city was invaded by river and on Mardi Gras weekend,” muttered Valmont. “Your Grace, I think it is time to leave. Convergence has scared the hunters more than anyone. When you can oppress a population for centuries because of numbers and suddenly that advantage is reduced significantly, it tends to frighten the oppressors.”

More firework explosions rocked the Quarter, but Derek felt something else. “That was magic.”

Valmont didn’t waste any time. He motioned at his henchmen and Derek was grabbed by the arm. Before he knew it Derek was heading back the way he came and was in the Omni Royal again. No one in the Grand Salon was aware of the situation in the Quarter. Quickly, he pulled away from his ‘escort’ and walked right up to Leighton and Lydia. “We’re leaving!”

Leighton looked around and frowned. Ward was right there and Leighton wasn’t going to question the head of his house in front of a stranger. “Of course.”

Another bang of fireworks penetrated the music of the ball and Lydia winced. She moved closer to a wall and cleared her throat. “If we are going then sooner is better than later.”

“Wait, Your Grace, if I can have a moment,” Ward interjected. “My father really…”

Derek cut him off. “I apologize, but I really must be going.” He handed the wolf in front of him a business card. “Contact my uncle, Peter Hale, and he can arrange something. Good evening.” He moved to the door without waiting for a response. He knew that Lydia and Leighton were right behind him.

The front doors were a no go. He moved towards a fire exit that put them as close as possible to their hotel. Derek forced the door open and closed it once the other two were clear. “Hunters are on the way to the city.”

“Derek, someone is using some powerful magic a few blocks from here. The hunters are the least of our worries.” Lydia moved down the steps and into the middle of the street. Her fingers danced as she drew a sigil in the air. “Make that someones. I doubt this a Mardi Gras tradition.”

Leighton’s eyes glowed as he looked around.  He grabbed both of them and started running. “We need to get inside some place. Now!”

Lydia struggled to keep up, but she felt it too. Something or someone had entered the city. They made it to their hotel, but Leighton turned them towards the office. They moved past the concierge and into the small space. He forced the door shut. Lydia drew wards on the door.

“What is the hell is going on?” Derek demanded.

Lydia slid down the door and gulped. She eyed Leighton and motioned for him to say something.

“A god has entered the city. Well something on par with Balor or slightly greater. Except he, she, it was summoned. I think the deity is a party god!” Leighton leaned against the desk. “This is going to be one Mardi Gras the city will never forget if I’m correct.”

“The hunters?” Derek had to ask.

The building shook and the wards glowed brightly for several seconds. “They won’t be an issue. I doubt they’re warded for a deity level spell to incite revels.  The whole city will awake in a few days with little memory of what happened.”

“We need to get upstairs, change, and then leave.” Derek pulled out his phone and frowned as he pulled up the maps. “How long can we resist the spell?”

“Unless it is cast again and again, it should only be a background spell now. It is infectious, but we have some immunity.” Lydia pulled out her lip liner and drew a symbol on her arm. “That should help me, but you two shouldn’t have an issue.”

“Derek, we don’t have to worry about us. We have to worry about the rest of the city,” Leighton said as he started removing his mask.

“Then we hurry.”

Lydia put her hand on the door and stopped Derek from opening it. “Where are we going?”

“The Federal Building near Lafayette Park.”

* * *

 

Getting upstairs wasn’t problem as the entire staff was outside heading for the big party further in the Quarter. Derek was glad they packed light. Making their way down wasn’t an issue either. The problem was the nine blocks to the main post office building that was before them.

“Remind me why we’re heading there?” Lydia asked as she slipped her backpack on.

Derek smiled broadly. “A permanent entrance into the Ways that is safe on the other side. Let’s just say that we’ve only seen one small aspect of the other plane and where we are going is…unique.”

Leighton came back from looking out the windows. “People are streaming towards the Quarter. We need to go now.”

They walked outside and there were many people crossing Canal Street into the Quarter. Leighton took lead while Derek took the rear. The echoes of fireworks covered the Quarter in noise that joined the revels in a cacophony of celebrations. People bumped into them, but the trio headed down St. Charles Ave with little trouble. More and more noise echoed off the buildings of the Central Business District, but Leighton pushed the pace. The spell the city was under was growing stronger.

“There,” Derek pointed out and motioned for them to cross Lafayette Square. “Head to the back!”

Derek forced open one of the loading dock doors. As they headed in, he pointed to the restaurant that was in the building. “Go grab some supplies and leave some money for them. We’re in for a long walk.”

While Leighton and Lydia went to the back, he looked around for the sigil that marked the entrance. This was going to cost some serious coin, but it was the only sure way out of the city. As a full member under the Accords and a client in good-standing with the Dwarven Guild, he was guaranteed safe passage in the Under Roads. He just hoped his map was accurate.

“Okay, we have some stuff. Where are we going?” Lydia demanded.

Finding what he was looking for, Derek activated the door and the wall opened up. “Hurry, I hear people in the building!” he pulled the door closed behind them and they walked down some stairs that appeared before them. “Watch your step!” Wards activated around them and the hallway lit up.

“Hello little mouse…”muttered Leighton as they went further down the stairs.

* * *

 

Lydia pushed open the door and blinked as they were surrounded by people. “Now where are we?”

“The Embarcadero in San Francisco. Peter’s house is a few block that way,” Derek pointed.

“We may be supernatural, but that was draining,” grumbled Leighton. “I never want to play Dragon Age again! That was the Deep Roads if I ever saw them!”

Pulling out her phone, Lydia noticed a number of missed calls. She noticed the guys doing the same. “Was everyone looking for us?”

Derek noticed they were drawing some interest. He looked back and they were at the Ferry Building right on San Francisco Bay. “it isn’t quite midnight local so we can blend. Let’s head to the house.”

The three of them were still on edge from their journey through the Under Roads of the NeverNever. Several times Lydia did a double take, but kept moving. She knew they hadn’t been followed on their journey from New Orleans, but they didn’t mean ‘people’ weren’t looking for them.

Pushing the door open, Derek finally relaxed as he closed the door. Leighton pulled out his phone and connected to the network.

“Where have you been?” demanded Stiles as his face came up on the TV. “All hell is breaking loose in New Orleans and we could not find you!”

“A god entered the city,” Lydia answered. “We got out before it really descended into madness.”

Lynn and Michael’s faces joined the video call. “The Paranet has put out a general warning to avoid New Orleans and Baton Rouge. The Wardens are heading there now…”

“This isn’t limited to New Orleans. It is happening in Rio and Venice as well.” Stiles swallowed and looked away for a moment. “Dr. McNamara thinks that we’ve passed a tipping point. Magic is now wild and loose on Earth. This could be just the beginning.”

Derek sighed and looked at the news feeds. Chaos reigned in three cities and there were disturbances in dozens of other cities. He looked at the vials in his hands and the conversation from earlier. “We have our own issues. First priority is locating our enemies. We deal with what we can. Gods are out of our league.”


End file.
